Chapter 3/Kingston vs. Der'kal combat cruiser
(Space) The Kingston and the Der'kal combat cruiser are doing battle as the Kingston fires several phaser beams strike its outer hull, as the cruiser's beams hit the Asgard shields of the Kingston. (Main bridge , red alert) Sparks erupt as Captain Tyson is helping a crewmen up and hands him to a medical officer. Report Captain Tyson says as he walks back to his Captain's chair as the ship jolts to the left hard as it takes weapons fire. Shields are under 40% sir damage to decks 4-18 sickbay has reported 15 wounded no deaths so far Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console read out. Kingston to Kira, Typhuss what's your ETA to the Charger we're getting hammered up here John says as he pressed a button on his chair. (Surface) Captain Kira and Colonel Sheppard are pinned down by Der'kal Stormtroopers. Kira here, we are pinned down by these damn Stormtroopers says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge and firing his phaser rifle at the Stormtroopers. We've got another problem sensors are detecting a increase of power coming from the cruiser it looks like she's preparing to fire a new weapon Captain Tyson says on Typhuss's combadge. Firing at you or at the planet says Typhuss as he fires his phaser rifle. The planet we're trying to disable it but so far no luck Captain Tyson says over Typhuss combadge. Then the 15 Stormtroopers were beamed off the surface, as Typhuss and John Sheppard run for the Charger. (Charger, cockpit) Typhuss is at the helm starting the engines as he moves the manual steering columns forward. As Colonel Sheppard sits at the ops station. (Planet surface) The Charger lifts off and heads for space. (Space) The Kingston makes another run on the cruiser as its charging its new weapon. (Main bridge, red alert) Still no effect sir that thing is charging fast it will fire soon Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console. Typhuss get out of there now John says as he gets up from the Captain's chair looking at the planet being broken up by the energy beam. Sir I'm picking up the Charger she's making her way off the planet Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console. Great, excuse me Mr. Cole I'm taking the helm hang on Captain Tyson says as he relieves Lieutenant Cole of the helm and sits in the chair. (Space) The Kingston approaches the planet. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the consoles and ceiling as the ship is being jolted about by the shear of the beam. I see them activating tractor beam now Commander Mitchell says as she activates the tractor beam. The console beeps. We've got them port 302 bay Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console. I'm getting us out of here hang on to something Captain Tyson says as he looks at the console. The crew hangs onto their consoles as the ship is being jolted about. (Space) The Kingston blasts out of the explosion and then jumps to warp speed. (Main bridge) Whew you see all in a day's work Captain Tyson says as he breathes and rubs his hand.